rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Jack
A revenant half-elven infernal warlock and namesake of the adventuring troop. It's been many years since his real name has been spoken aloud. =Personality= Motivation The thirst of power thrust Black Jack into an adventuring life. As he seeks more arcane power, journeying from seedy backstreets to dusty and forgotten crypts seeking arcane lore, he finds himself in a violent situation after violent situation. This suits him fine, however, as it allows him to continuously feed his power with the life force of fallen victims, paying the price of his infernal pact. Black Jack, as most warlocks, also seeks a way out of his infernal contract, not wanting to find out the true cost of this bill when it comes due. During his adventure, he was offer the chance to become a Revenant, an undead creature bound to live on by the Raven Queen. This move has bought Black Jack more time in finding a way out of his end of his dark pact. =Appearance= Physical He stands 6'3" and weighs a healthy 200 pounds, with a more human than elven appearance. He has a strong and angular face, sharp piercing black eyes seem to glow red with fire when stared at, the faint smell of sulfur, and a slightly disquieting presence. The burden of his infernal pact His head and body bares arcane markings from his pact with infernal powers. The infernal pact is always burning at his body and taking its toll. At first, the only trace of his dark pact was his unusually warm skin. However, as his arcane power has grown, the eldritch energy has continued to scar his body and the permanent blood markings appeared soon afterward. Eldritch signs appear on his body at random, seemingly drawn in blood--but unlike blood these markings refuse to be wiped off. His eyes have also slowly changed from black to glowing red. The faint smell of sulfur follows him around, and increases when he is angry. Every now and again, a small puff of smoke appears as he exhales. Whenever he places his Warlock's Curse on a creature, all nearby flames seems to burn more brightly for a couple of seconds before returning to norm. The smell of sulfur lingers in the air. When such a creature dies, Black Jack binds the life force of the creature to his eldritch powers within. He gains a temporary boost in vitality, but a majority of the energy goes to pay the debt of his infernal pact. =History= Early Years A product of a elven father and a human mother, Black spent his childhood as a bridge between two different worlds. His father was a elven wizard who had spent over 150 years perfecting the craft only to fall in love with human girl in a small village while conducting arcane research on assignment from the wizard guild. He moved to the village, left the guild, and became a hedge wizard. His mother, the local midwife and general social hub, served as his father's tie with the community. The family was happy and both parents lavished their son with praise and love. Tragedy, as is often the case, was not too far off. Night of fire and fury Black Jack became an apprentice to his father in his arcane studies while serving as the go-between between his stuffed and stiff elven father and the social humans that he lived with. He would frequently be found practicing spells that his father would teach him at home. One night--while practicing his fire spells in the back yard and trying to surpass his father's arcane power--he lost control of the spell, setting the house on fire. The fire spread quickly through the house, eventually taking the life of his mother. His father was furious with his son, forbidding him to practice magical ever again, citing that his human nature prevented him from ever having enough wisdom and willpower to wield magic safely. The loss of his wife drained the life from Black's father and from that point forth no love passed between him and his son. The ashes As the years passed, Black Jack's father grew colder and more withdrawn, and in the end, Black Jack came to realize that he had lost both parents in the fire--one to death, and the other to sadness. They had taken up lodging in the local inn, and while he would plead with his father to use his magical connections to find a high level cleric who could bring back their mother, his father would refuse each time. His father knew that he didn't have the connections or funds, and too much time had passed to save his wife. His father rarely left his rented room, and despite all the attempts of Black Jack to re-connect with him, his father would die shortly afterwords, many attributed to a broken heart. Seeking power Black Jack buried his father next to his mother in the graveyard, and said his goodbyes to his family. He went up to his father's room, and rifled through his belongs to find his spell book and notes. He started practicing magic again, but without a teacher, his progress was slow. Disheartened, Black Jack started researching his father's notes for another way. He discovered that during his father's assignment in the village, he had discovered a summoning portal to the lower planes. Lusting for power, Black journeyed to the summoning portal and performed the ritual to summon a powerful denizen of darkness, Samael. He struck a bargain with the infernal power--he would harbor a measure of Samael's devilish power, and in return he would reap the life forces of living victims for him. Black had found another way forward, tragic though it may be. =Recent History= Category:Fallcrest